Fans are utilized in a wide variety of operations. For example, fans may be utilized in heat pumps, in air conditioning systems, and/or in refrigeration systems. The types of fans utilized in such systems may include mechanical fans, such as axial flow fans and/or cross-flow fans. The fan type and/or size may be selected based on the desired use of the fan.